Bestiary of the Chronicles
During the course of Chronicles, adventurers have encountered several creatures and beasts during their travels. Some of these entities are as old as time itself while the existences of others are fairly recent. This page serves as a guide to index the beasts, creatures, monsters, spirits and other entities that have been discovered currently: Land Beasts Monsters commonly found in mountains, caves and forests. Forest Creatures Giant Boar A large boar of tremdous size usually found in the wild rather than in captivity. They share many of the same physical traits as normal boars, the difference comes exlusively to their violent tendencies once provoked and their destructive strength. They are plentiful in number, an encounter with a giant boar is not uncommon. They are hunted for their meat, their hides and their tusks, which can be made into a variety of tools. Mountain Beasts Wendigo Dwelling only on ice covered mountains, the Wendigo is a malevolent ape like beast that craves for flesh, especially that of humans. Even though the nation of Calatia is stationed completely ontop of an ice covered mountain, Wendigoes are too intelligent to storm Calatia unless starving to death. Desert Creatures Sand Worm Worms known to tunnel underneath the sands of many deserts. They range in size, commonly seen being 20 feet long at a fully grown state. They have no eyes, but a very circular mouth with several rows of sharp teeth. They hunt their prey by sensing the vibrations in the earth, engulfing them from below. They are hunted for their skins, which are used for a variety of things from ship sails to hand bags. In order to kill these beasts, you must bring them to the surface. Flying Creatures Winged beasts that make their home on peaks and tree tops who dominate the skies. Avian Griffin A beast with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle, thought to be of divine origins during ancient times. With both claws and fangs, wild griffins are very dangerous when enraged and can carry off an entire cattle singlehandedly. These creature can be tamed and used as mounts but it requires a lot of dedication. A lesser known fact about these creatures is that they are strictly monogamous. Upon the death of its partner, a griffin will not mate with another for the rest of its life. Reptilian / Draconian Wyverns Winged reptilian creature with two legs and a barbed tail. They are a sub-species of dragon, with the ability to breath fire. They usually fly in packs of 5 or 6, hunting together to take down large prey with either their fire or their sharp talons. Wyvern packs are governed by the alpha male, the strongest of the group. Their have been cases of lone Wyverns hunting by themselves, usually abandoned by their pack after a failed attempt to defeat the alpha male or vice versa. A Wyvern without its pack has a higher mortality rate. Wyverns are hunted for their scaled hides, which are used to make homes and armor. Water Creatures Monsters commonly found in the depths of the oceans, lakes and rivers. Sea Monsters Hydra A large sea serpent known for its ruthless hunting tactics. When a Hydra makes a nest in the ocean, most larger sea creatures migrate to another location or are devoured. It possess the uncanny ability to regenerate its head once severed from it's body, one severed head becoming two once regeneration is complete. Some Hydras have been sighted with as much as 9 heads. The Hydra lays eggs once every 12 years with it's mate, to maintain the population of their race as well as their prey. In order to properly kill a Hydra, one must either burn it, fire stopping it's regenerative abilities or destroy its heart. Lake and River Monsters Kelpie Also known as the water horse, this creature lures it's victims to a watery grave by taking the appearance of a soaked horse. It's skin secretes a very potent adhesive that will stick to just about anything. As one tries to touch or ride the beast, they find themselves unable to remove themselves from the horse and are taken to the depths. The victim is drowned and then devoured by the beast. To tell if a horse is indeed a Kelpie, one must splash the beast with water to expose it's true form, fish like scales covering its body and fins. Kill from a distance if escape is unavailable and do not by any circumstances touch it. Hellspawn Creatures that are said to have originated from the depths of Hell, born of evil and darkness. Demons Spirits Wraiths An incorporeal creature born of the lasting grudges and regrets of lost souls. To survive it was common to prey upon living creatures, using their lives as nourishment to maintain their own. Despite their lack of a physical form, they have no trouble interacting with physical objects and have been seen wearing armor and wielding weapons. They detest large amounts of light and are weak to holy and light magic. Undead Zombies Reanimated corpses, improperly revived bodies whom wander the earth. Mindless creatures without souls who devour the flesh of the living as nourishment to maintain their ever rotting bodies. They can be controlled by the means of necromancy, it has been said that powerful necromancers have wielded the strength to control thousands of these creatures at once. They can be killed easily by normal methods, although certain zombies can regenerate their bodies after taking damage. For these zombies, holy and light magic can properly exorcise them. Fire will work nicely as a alternative. Elementals Creatures who are born from the power of the elements themselves, sometimes wielders of powerful magic. Earth Elementals Golem Large creatures with bodies of stone whom are formed by the earth itself. They are commonly known to cause earthquakes and landslides when many of them gather together. They wield considerable force, able to level a stone fortress in minutes and are able to regenerate themselves using the earth around them. In order to defeat these creatures one most strike at their heart, a single gem-like stone that regulates their entire body. Many Golem's are hunted for their jewel hearts, but few are actually slain by hunters. Gnome One of the four traditional elementals. Highly intelligent sub-terrain creatures fabled to travel and tunnel through the earth as humans do through air. They avoid human contact and are reluctant to show themselves. They possess a means to control the earth called Geomancy or "foresight of the earth". When threatened, these small creatures can unify themselves into a large beast similar to that of a golem to defend themselves. They are said to have given the human race and dwarves the knowledge of engineering according to various legends. Fire Elementals Salamander One of the four traditional elementals. Reptilian creatues with an affinity to fire. Although small, they can enlarge themselves using fire to monstrous sizes and have been commonly confused for dragons. They control fire as they see fit to protect themselves, allowing them to live in conditions too hot for other forms of life. The fire comes from the mouth and various pores and ducts on their body. Many people believe that certain parts of the world are warmer because of how many of these creatures happen to reside there. They favor warmer climates and locals, active volcanos tend to attract many salamanders. However, there have been sights of these creatures in cooler climates, since they create their own heat they can live just about anywhere if need be. Water Elementals Undine One of the four traditional elementals. Immortal water nymphs with the power to control water as they see fit, known to inhabit waterfalls and lakes. They have been called "water wraiths" by some, as they curse those who anger them to drown if they were to fall asleep or tread in the water. It has been said in legends that if an Undine was to marry a human man and bear his child she herself could become human at the cost of her immortality. Wind Elementals Kamaitachi A weasel-like creature that rides on whirlwinds from eastern lands. They have razor sharp claws and are often depicted carrying hand scythes and almost always come in groups of three. As they pass by on gusts of wind, the first knocks out the victim, the second makes a large cut on the arm, side or leg while the third is said to apply medicine so the victim doesn't bleed out. These creatures are not malicious, their actions are more along the lines of mischief. Slyph One of the four traditional elementals. Creatures who inhabit the air itself and are said to control the direction of the wind. They are small creatures, rarely seen by human eyes for their ability to blend into the wind. They're exact form has yet to be determined but it has been claimed they are winged nymphs of an emerald color. It has been said that nymphs in a large enough group can conjure devestating winds and storms that can destory entire landscapes. Divine Beasts Creatures that are to be the things of myth, their existences still in question. They are said to possess great power and have only been by few during the course of history. Phoenix A massive bird of fire that is supposedly a symbol of life. They are obscured in myths and legends, the most commonplace ones being that their tears can heal any wound or illness, and that they will only appear before those with the purest of hearts.